Panic at the Concert
by imaagine4ever
Summary: A fight between Annabeth and a snobby girl at an Imagine Dragons concert, and all because of Thalia… Slight Percabeth. Supposed to be funny. Read it please!


**Hey, guys! This is just something that came to me. I'm stuck on my other story now.**

**Fun fact: This was inspired by my Comp Sci teacher! Something extremely similar happened to him, so thank you for the spark, Mr. W! Even though you'll probably never know about this story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I also don't own Star Wars, Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream," Carly Rae Jepsen's "Call me Maybe," or the Christmas carol, "Twelve Days of Christmas."**

_Annabeth_

I didn't mean to punch the puny mortal in the face. She was asking for it, seriously. And it was Thalia's fault, anyway.

Thalia had asked for leave from the Hunters of Artemis for some "family bonding time." Apparently, her idea of family bonding time involved standing in a mosh pit in front of a stage, screaming as a group of oddly dressed men produced unnatural noises and jerked around like spastic hot dogs.

In teen-speak, "rock concert."

"Rock concert?!" I had screamed when Thalia first told me.

We stood on the street outside an apartment building in Manhattan. Thalia stood before me, arms crossed across a silver, short-sleeved shirt that slipped off one shoulder. Her feet, encased in black combat boots, were placed confidently shoulder width apart.

"I know, right!" Thalia yelled back excitedly, thinking I'd screamed in happiness. "Imagine Dragons is playing and I soo love their music!"

I'd never seen her this exhilarated before. See, Thalia didn't do "fangirling." Something about it scared me; it was like Darth Vader had started wearing sparkly pink leotards and tutus and was jumping around singing "Teenage Dream" or "Call me Maybe." **(Pause for a moment to picture that…)**

Thalia gave an excited squeal that sounded like Alvin the Chipmunk on a sugar high. "And I already bought 3 tickets and Annie, we're just going to have so much fun!" She grabbed my hands and twirled me around, or at least tried to, earning us some weird looks from passerby.

I wrenched my hands from hers. "Wait, what? THREE tickets? Who else is coming with us?"

"Well," Thalia said, shifting uncomfortably. "I know I'm going to regret this, but I thought I'd let you choose the third person."

"Percy," I replied without hesitation. "We both go, or we both stay."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Of course you'd pick Kelp Head."

"Thalia-"

"You could have picked any other demigod to go with us."

"Thalia-"

"Like an Ares kid or even Reyna, but nooo, you had to pick Seaweed Brain."

"Thalia-"

"'Cause you guys are in separable, TWUE WOVE and all that other crap-"

I put my burning face in my hands. Thalia was reciting what sounded like the Hunters of Artemis manifesto. I looked up. "Thalia, I'll go with you. I'll go with you to the concert IF AND ONLY IF you don't doubt my decision to bring Percy."

Thalia stared at me a moment, pursing her lips together. Then she sighed. "Percy's my friend, okay? He's like a brother to me. I'm sorry; I'm just really used to a strict 'no romantic love' policy."

Whoa. Thalia, apologizing? She must really want to go to this concert, I thought.

"It's okay," I responded.

She grinned at me. "Now, let's get you dressed up."

I groaned.

_Percy_

My jaw had almost hit the floor when Annabeth had marched into my room, dressed in ripped black jeans, combat boots, and a tank top. A black band with blunt steel spikes wrapped around her right wrist and a dozen dark jelly bracelets hung on her left.

She didn't look bad, but it just wasn't her. "What in Hades' name happened to you?" I'd asked her.

The answer she gave me, "Thalia," was the reason I was being pulled along in a large crowd, ready to watch a concert I most definitely did NOT want to see.

Annabeth, who had been grasping my wrist tightly, grabbed a fistful of her hair with her other hand. "We lost Thalia!" she said, turning to me.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, she probably went further up front to be closer to the band."

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah. Okay. Do you just want to leave now?"

We tried to spin around, but the crowd was pushing in on us from all directions. "I don't think we can," I said, meeting her gray eyes. In the dim light and multicolored spotlights, even with her… different clothes, she was breathtaking. The way her hair fell in perfect curls on her shoulders…sorry.

Anyway, it wasn't until halfway into the concert that things began to get weird.

The Imagine Dragons concert wasn't half bad, honestly. There were way too many people for me to be entirely confortable, but the music was all right, just a little gloomy sometimes*****.

I was watching the stage with a bored expression as the band screamed into microphones and pounded away at drums, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me?" said a girl's snobby voice. "Can you move? Like, I can't even see over your big head!"

"Sorry!" I yelled back over the noise. "I can't!"

The next thing I knew, my head was yanked back and I was forced down as the girl pulled me out of the way… with my HAIR.

I tried to preserve my dignity (what little I had left), and stood up, this time out of the weird girl's way. My fists clenched. Was I just going to let her humiliate me? But I couldn't hit a mortal, and, call me sexist, but I definitely couldn't hit a girl.

Subconsciously, however, I glanced over at Annabeth, then back at the girl. Then at Annabeth, and back at the girl. It was then that I realized (duh) that they seemed to be having a silent staring contest. And I was watching them like they were a tennis match.

Annabeth stepped forward, her mouth curving into a mischievous smile.

Right before she punched the other girl in the face.

Miss Snob staggered backward, clutching a bright red spot on her jaw. B**ch, you did NOT just do that!" she shrieked.

"Oh, yes I did!" Annabeth yelled back.

Then it began. The all out war, catfight, boxing match, whatever you want to call it. Annabeth was obviously winning, and while I knew I should break them apart, all I could do was stare idiotically with an open mouth. More people were watching the fight than the band, and I got the feeling that even Imagine Dragons was transfixed.

It took 4 security guards, 3 threats, 2 ½ pineapples, and a partridge in a pear tree to break it up. And it took another hour of convincing and Mist manipulating on Thalia's part (she'd been drawn to the fight more than the band) to get both of them out of trouble.

The result? Laughing until our stomachs hurt, watching movies the rest of the night, and a promise never to go to a concert again.

Maybe.

**Fin. **

***If you're a die-hard fangirl/boy of Imagine Dragons, and you're like "OMG THEY ARE NOT GLOOMY I HATE YOU, IMAAGINE4EVER!" I only wrote that because it was how I thought Percy would think. I don't think he has much chance to listen to music, what with electronics attracting monsters.**

**Did you like it? Review telling me what I did well/not well so I can do better next time!**


End file.
